Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a Software-Defined Networking (SDN) environment, such as a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtualization computing instances such as virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. Through SDN, benefits similar to server virtualization may be derived for networking services. For example, virtual networks that are decoupled from the underlying physical network infrastructure may be configured. While SDN environments provide numerous advantages over hard coding physical network infrastructure, in many cases, users may prefer a simpler networking model.